Cloud computing is an Internet-based service model, which typically involves providing a dynamic, scalable, and digitized resource over the Internet. With the development of the mobile Internet and microchip technology, especially the development of the mobile Internet, cloud-connecting devices can include personal computers (PCs), smartphones, tablet PCs, and network televisions, etc. As such, a user can have multiple connecting devices simultaneously receiving cloud services using the same user account. As a result, there is a need for the user to manage the multiple connecting devices simultaneously connected to the cloud. For example, when a user loses a mobile phone with a live connection to the cloud services, the user's account, privacy, and/or data can be compromised as a result of the continued cloud services. This can bring unnecessary lose to the user.